Who's Tomb Robber is it Anyways?
by The president of the mists of nowhere
Summary: Well, okay: I know it's been done before. Who cares though? I love Who's Line and Bakura, so there ya go. Malik, Seto, Yami Bakura, Yami Yugi, with their host, Jou! Come on in and have some fun! R&R. Thanks. Might have another episode soon.


**Owsana: Hello, peoples!!! I'm Owsana!!! That's Kamiah! points to Kamiah**

**Kamiah: Konichiwa.**

**Owsana: And that's Rein! points to Rein**

**Rein: Hi.**

**Owsana: Umm… this is my…sees others glaring her down umm…_our_ first fanfic so if you don't like…uh…don't…**

**Rein: coughreaditcough**

**Owsana: OH YEAH! If you don't like it…DON'T READ IT!**

**Kamiah: Why are you so stupid?**

**Rein: I've been wondering the same thing!**

**Owsana: I'm not stupid!**

**Rein: Whatever!**

**Owsana: Umm.. Mr. Disclaimer dude… could ya do your thing?**

**Kamiah: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!! TELL US WHY YOU ARE SO STUPID?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Rein: Hn?**

**Kamiah: Not you! Her!**

**Owsana: TT**

**Disclaimer: I…We don't own YuGiOh! Or anything else in this fic!!! I will say this one more time!!! WE DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!!!!! Thank you!**

Jonouchi: Goood evening, everyone! And welcome to tonight's episode of Whose Line Is It Anyway?!

On tonight's show…She's so lucky she's a Yami Motou…You drive me crazy Seto Kaiba…I'm a slave 4 u Marik Ishtar…and Oops I did it again Bakura Ryo!!! I'm your host, Jonouchi… Come on down let's have some fun!!!

Jonouchi: Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway?! The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right…the points are like Anzu's friendship speeches. They're totally pointless! If you haven't seen the show before, these guys do everything at the top of their heads. And at the end of the show I pick a fakey winner and they do something special with me and the losers go around like this_…makes the loser sign on top of his head_ Well, we'll start off the show with a game called "Song Titles"! This is for all four of you. If you haven't seen the show before **(Owsana: Or read it! Hehehe…/ Kamiah: Shut up!!!)** these guys can't say anything but titles of songs. If I hear a lyric, I'll buzz you out! The scene is, you guys **(Rein: Just to inform you, Marik and Yami are up first.)** are at Battle City when something goes wrong…

Yami: Great Balls of Fire!

Marik: We Didn't Start the Fire!

Yami: You Drive Me Crazy!

Marik: Don't Treat Me Bad!

Yami: Neser Safilank D'eleb… aww,whatever **buzz**

Bakura: _pretends to hold a gun_ Shoot to Thrill

Marik: Crazy

Bakura: Gotta Love It

Marik: Oughta Be A Law

Bakura: I Go to the Extremes

Marik:…Heheheheheheheh:P **_buzz_**

Seto: Leave!

Bakura: Ain't Misbehavin' _starts to walk away_

Seto: Don't Walk Away!

Bakura: Why? DAMN! **_buzz_**….dumbass…

Seto: _pleased with himself_

Yami: Have A Drink On Me

Seto: Alcohol?

Yami: Livin' On the Edge!

Seto: … Forget it! **_buzz buzz buzz buzz_**

Jonouchi: Ok, I had enough of that. 1,000 points to Yami for Livin' On the Edge!

Yami: Thank you!

Jonouchi: No prob. Our next game is called "Scenes from a Hat"! This is for all four of you. What we do in this game is that the audience writes scenes on little pieces of paper before the show and we get rid of the sucky ones! _pulls a paper out_ "Bad times to break out into song"…

Seto: _singing_ Where did all the toilet paper go? Where did all the toilet paper go? **_buzz_**

Yami and Bakura: _pulls Marik over to their side_

Yami: _pretends to close a bus door sniffs_…Who did it? Who did it? _looks at Bakura_

Bakura: Wasn't me! Musta been him! _points to Marik_

Marik: Guilty as charged!!! **_buzz_**

Jonouchi: _reads paper_ Bad times to tell the truth…

Yami: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUGI!!! Oh, and your hamster didn't run away… Your grandpa thought it was a rat and killed it… **_buzz_**

Seto: Mokuba, good job getting an A on your test!!! Oh, our mother didn't die in a car accident… she died because of you! **_buzz_**

Jonouchi: _reads_ "What YGO fans are thinking right now"…

Bakura: How does Yami get his hair like that? **_buzz_**

Marik: Why does Seto keep losing to a guy that's not even half his size? **_buzz_**

Yami: How does Kaiba get his coats to defy gravity like that? **_buzz buzz buzz buzz_**

Jonouchi: Yami, how do you get your hair like that?

Yami: I was born with it! (Owsana: It's true! I saw a picture on the internet of baby Atem… and there was the famous hair!!!/ All: O.o)

Jonouchi: Well, 1,000 points to everyone! Our next game is called "Weird Newscasters." This is for all four of you. Marik, you are the anchor, Bakura, you're the co-anchor ad you are a young rodeo star, Yami's doing sports and you are a synchronized swimmer, and Kaiba, you're rapidly going back through evolution. So, when you hear the music you can start.

Music: **_bum bum bum buuummm bum bum buum_**

Marik: Good evening, and welcome to the 6:00 news at 7:00. I'm Ted DeBare. Today local resident, Anzu Mazaki, was brutally murdered. _audience cheers_ Now we turn to our co-anchor, Ima Freak **(Owsana: …….HEY!!! THAT'S NOT FUNNY, KAMIAH!!!/Kamiah: No, but it's true!). **Ima?

Bakura: _Young rodeo star_ Alright…alright. GO! _starts riding his stool like he's riding a bucking bronco_ YEE-HAW!!! _then he flings himself off gets back on_ Back to you, Ted!

Marik: Alright, thank you, Ima. Now we turn to the world of sports with Nigel Starhead. Nigel?

Yami: _glares at Marik synchronized swimmer pretends to put on one of those caps_ Before we get to the world of sports I'd like to say that today is a great day to go swimming. _gets on the floor and puts his leg in the air_ You could bring some friends with you. _starts pushing himself across the floor_ And you could play some Swan Lake music too! _puts hands in the air_ Back to you, Ted!

Marik: This just in…it's still not a sport!

Yami: O.O

Marik: Now we turn to the weather with Frank Bucksapleanty. Frank?

Seto: _going rapidly backwards through evolution points with an imaginary pointer_ Today in Domino it shall be sunny. _slouches over and breaks the "pointer"_ _and starts to rub it together to make fire _Ugh. _starts to act like a monkey_ oo-oo ah-ah!! _sits down_ **_Buzz_**. That was great! 1,000 points to everyone!

Jonouchi: _glaring at Kaiba_ Why I oughta!!! _starts to get up_

_somewhere random_

**Rein: Kamiah, your rich boy's gonna get pounded!**

**Kamiah: No he isn't! Owsana! **

**Owsana: _watching it and eating popcorn_ What? It was just getting good!**

**Kamiah: Poof some of Jerry Springer's security to the Whose Line? Place! NOW!!!**

**Owsana: Whatever. snaps There…you happy?**

**Kamiah: Yes. **

_back at the Whose Line? Place_

_a puff of smoke appears and two security guards from Jerry Springer appear_

Guard1: Hey! You two!! Come here! _grabs Jonouchi_

Guard2: _grabs Seto_

Jonouchi: LEMME AT 'IM!!! LEMME AT 'IM!!!

Seto: _calmly_ The mutt has a nasty temper.

_three big booming voices are heard_

**Voice1: GET BACK TO WORK, ALL OF YOU!!!!**

**Voice2: PLEASE?**

**Voice 3: OK, OWSANA. POOF THE GUARDS BACK TO WHERE THEY CAME FROM!**

**Owsana: OK, REIN! _snaps_**

_**guards are gone**_

**Kamiah: YOU TWO BAKAS BLEW OUR COVER! DID YOU KNOW THAT?!**

**Rein: :P**

_**voices are gone**_

All: O.O!!!

Jonouchi: Oookay… 1,000 points to everyone but Kaiba! We'll be right back!

_Yugi, Ryo, Malik, Honda, Otogi, and Haga are dressed up like dentists and they have buttons in front of them_

_a fly is heard_

Voice: 4 out of 5 dentists approve Trident gum. _Yugi, Ryo, Malik, and Honda press the green button that lights up the word "yes"_ But what about the fifth?

Honda: _takes his clipboard and smacks the fly on Haga's head and knocks out Haga_

Haga: _head lands on the red button that lights up the word "no"_

Jonouchi: Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway? Tonight's winner is, Yami!

Yami: _spins around to the audience and waves_

Jonouchi: While Yami sits in my chair the rest of us will do a game for you called "Props." What we do is that we get some props and think of something to do with them really fast!

Yami: _gives Kaiba and Marik two things that look like giant wrenches and gives Kaiba and gives Jonouchi and Bakura two giant green "P"s_

Jonouchi: Kaiba and Marik will start.

Marik: _holds one of his props up_ I think this is the elephants' bathroom. **_buzz_**

Bakura: _puts both the props together on the ground so it looks like tombstones_ Today we are here for the death of Pamala Anderson…**_buzz_**

Seto: _holds one of his props to Marik's head _I think you got a screw loose…**_buzz_**

Marik: _death glaring Seto_

Jonouchi: _holds one of his props against his "area" so the long part is sticking outward_ Man, this is the longest pee I ever had**_…buzz buzz buzz buzz_** Thanks for watchin'! Have a great night!

**Rein: We hoped you liked it!**

**Kamiah: So do us a favor and…**

**Owsana: Push the button below and REVIEW! chibi eyes Please?**


End file.
